Si Tu Sigues, Yo Sigo
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: SQ Juno AU. Emma se arrepintió de haber dado en adopción a su bebé un par de semanas después de haberlo dado a luz, por lo menos quería haber estado en la vida del pequeño como una tía cool o algo parecido. Ahora un afortunado encuentro con Regina le dará una oportunidad de conocer al pequeño y una nueva aparecera oportunidad en su vida.


**AN: Esto es una versión SQ del final de Juno, la película con Ellen Page como protagonista y dirigida por Diablo Cody.**

 **Los personajes se reparten así:**

 **Emma / Juno**

 **Regina / Vanessa**

 **Neal / El tipo que es interpretado por Michael Cera** _(El que embaraza a Juno)_

 **Graham / Mark**

 **Ruby / Flea**

 **Espero que les guste. Recuerden, los Reviews son aire.**

* * *

Emma se había arrepentido de haber hecho la adopción cerrada ni siquiera un mes después de haber entregado al bebé. Ella deseaba por lo menos poder haber participado de la vida de su hijo como una madrina o una tía _cool,_ tal vez ella podría haberle enseñado a andar en bici si es que Regina era tan refinada como parecía.

Emma tenia miedo de que si algún día aparecía en la puerta de Regina pidiéndole si podía ver al pequeño Seamonkey que llevo nueve meses en su estomago, ella no la dejaría o tal vez llamaría a la policía pensando que le quiero quitar el bebé. No hay un día en el que Emma no piense en como seria la vida de su pequeño, o mas legalmente dicho, el de Regina.

Tres años después de que Emma diera a luz las cosas habían cambiado bastantes.

Con el tiempo su relación con Neal había decaído bastante, ni siquiera todos los Tic-Tacs de Storybrook podrían haber salvado su relación y decidieron cortar por lo sano y ser simplemente amigos.

En estos últimos dos años Ruby le había presentado varios chicos con los cual podría salir. Emma no les presto atención a ninguno por más de una semana, todos eran aburridos y comunes, ninguno levantaba esa chispa de interés en ella.

* * *

Emma ahora estaba comprando en Hot-Topic. Su madrastra Kathryn había quedado embarazada hace tres meses, y estaba volviéndolo loco a su padre con sus raros antojos, y el, la estaba volviendo loca a ella, mandándola a comprar todos los antojos de su madrastra.

Emma caminada tranquila por los pasillos del supermercado recogiendo las cosas que necesitaba. _Pepinillos, crema batida, avena, cereal integral, cereal_ _común_ _, pasta para galletas, helado de_ _súper_ _chocolate,_ _queso Chedar, queso blanco, queso roquefort._ Leía una y otra vez la lista que llevaba en su mano.

La única cosa que le faltaba de su lista eran los cereales.

Emma entro al pasillo de los cereales con su carrito para encontrarse con un pequeño niño de unos tres o cuatro años intentando alcanzar los cereales de chocolate. Lo malo era que los de chocolate estaban hasta arriba.

Emma soltó su carrito y se acerco al pequeño. -Hola amiguito, ¿Quieres los de chocolate?- Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba amigablemente al chico.

El niño paro de saltar por unos instantes y se volteo para no mirar a Emma. -No debo hablar con ex-ex-extraños.-

-Te han educado bien chico, pero dime ¿Quieres los de chocolate?-

-No debo hablar con extraños, y yo puedo tomarlos sólito.-

Emma no hizo caso al niño, lo tomo por la cintura y lo levanto hasta la altura de los cereales de chocolate. -Listo. Ahora los tomaste tu sólito.-

El chico simplemente tomo los cereales. -Gracias.- Dijo el chico mientras Emma lo devolvía al suelo.

-¡¿HENRY, Henry, Henry?!- La preocupada voz de una mujer se escuchaba por el pasillo de al lado.

De la esquina del pasillo de los cereales salio una mujer de unos treinta años vestida perfectamente y con su rostro lleno de pánico.

-Oh Henry, aquí estas.- Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al pequeño y lo levantaba en sus brazos. -Me tenias tan preocupada hombrecito.- Dijo la mujer mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

-¿Regina?-

La mujer miro a Emma fijamente. -¿Emma?- Dijo su nombre con algo de duda mientras alejaba a Henry.

-Hey Regina, ¿Ese es el Seamonkey?- Regina alejo mas al chico de Emma. -Hey espera, no te asustes, no te acose ni nada parecido, no vengo a llevármelo ni nada, solo lo encontré intentando tomar los cereales y lo ayude, ni siquiera sabia que fuera él.- Dijo Emma mientras intentaba que Regina, por lo menos, no llamara a la policía, o pusiera una orden de restricción entre ella y el frijolito que llevo nueve meses dentro de ella.

Henry susurro en el oído de su madre. -Ella es una amiga de Mami.- Le respendio. -Hola Emma, perdón si tuviste la idea equivocada con lo de...- Regina imitaba su acción de alejar a Henry. -..No me fio de los extraños... Y... ¿Como has estado?- Pregunto raramente Regina.

-Emmh... Bien... supongo, no me drogo, ni ando de fiesta en fiesta, no mate, ni tampoco embarace a nadie... o deje que me embarazaran. Supongo que estoy mejor que la mitad de los estudiantes promedios. Este año me gradúo, mi madrastra se embarazo, hace dos años que no tengo pareja estable y la semana pasada fui a ver a Screaming Mantis en Portland. Bastante bien.-

-Oh.- Fue lo que salio de la boca de Regina mientras intentaba procesar la información que había vomitado Emma en menos de un minuto.

-Y tu, ¿Como te ha ido en tu vida con el Seamonkey?-

-Ehm... bastante bien. Henry va a entrar al Kinder este año...-

-Wow. ¿ya va a estudiar? ¿Cuantos años tiene el joven Einstein?-

-Si, lo mejor para los niños es comenzar a aprender desde pequeño para que su cerebro se desarrolle mas rápidamente, también acompañado por una buena alimentación.- Tomo los cereales de chocolate de las manos de Henry y los volvió a colocar en su lugar. -Henry ¿Que te dije sobre la comida chatarra?-

Emma escondió la caja de cereales de chocolate, que había tomado mientras hablaban, detrás de su espalda.

-Que solo los fines de semanas puedo comer po-querias.-

-Porquerías Henry, pero bien dicho.- Regina termino de hablar con Henry antes de volver con Emma. -Lo siento. Henry cumplió tres años ya. Ahora estábamos comprando para la cena. ¿Quisieras cenar con nosotros hoy? Haré lasaña.- La invito Regina amablemente.

Emma dudo unos momentos antes de aceptar. -Eso seria genial.-

-¿Sigues teniendo mi dirección?-

-La verdad... es que no. La tire para no tentarme y la verdad es que ya olvide donde queda tu casa.- Dijo un poco avergonzada Emma.

-¿De que no querías tentarte?-

Emma comenzó a hacer señas hacia Henry. -¿Sabe él... sobre... ya sabes que?-

-Si, yo no escondo nada de Henry, sabe que no soy su madre biológica pero no sabe quien eres tu.-

-Bueno, la verdad es que... tenia miedo de algún día arrepentirme de darlo en adopción y tener ganas de ir a recuperarlo. Pero tenia bien claro que el frijolito no tendría un mejor futuro que contigo. Aunque siempre quise conocerlo y llegar a ser como una hermana mayor o una tía cool para el, pero siempre pensaba que tal vez tu no me lo permitirías temiendo que un día me lo llevaría. Y la verdad es que tal vez ya estoy desbariendo bastante... Y bueno esas fueron algunas de las razones por las cuales arroje a la basura el papel con tu dirección y tu número.- Dijo nerviosamente Emma mientras se rascaba la nuca por los nervios.

-Oh, ya veo.- Regina busco en su cartera una tarjeta y una lapicera, para luego escribir sobre la tarjeta. -Toma aquí tienes.- Le alcanzo la tarjeta a Emma.

-Oh, ¿Eres abogada?-

-Si, la tarjeta tiene mi número de teléfono y el de mi casa, y abajo le escribí mi dirección para que sepas donde vivo.-

-Oh gracias.-

-Ven a comer a casa a eso de las 19:30, hablaremos y eso, y luego puedes pasar un tiempo con Henry si quieres.-

-Okay.- Emma levanto la mano y le ofreció los cinco a Henry. -Nos vemos luego hombrecito.-

Henry choco los cinco con Emma. -Nos vemos luego Em-na.-

-Em-ma.- Lo corrigió Emma.

-Emma.-

-Correcto Seamonkey.- Dijo Emma mientras le ofrecía los cinco nuevamente. Henry se los choco.

-Emma. ¿Te molesto si te pido hacer las compras con nosotros?-

-Para nada.-

-Solo deja que traiga mi carrito. Henry, toma la avena.- Henry tomo la avena que estaba a la altura en la que Regina lo había levantado, cuando Henry la tuvo en sus manos Regina dio la vuelta en el pasillo para buscar su carrito. -¿Uh?-

Emma se acerco hasta la punta del pasillo para ver que sucedía con Regina.

-¿Regina?-

-Se llevaron mi carrito.-

-Oh si, eso sucede mucho. Te separas de tu carrito por medio minuto, y cualquier persona ya se lo llevo. Por suerte tienes a Henry y tu cartera contigo, y no en el carrito.- Bromeo Emma. -Deja que traiga el mio y compramos juntas, de todas formas tengo pocas cosas que comprar, y estoy bastante segura de que voy a poder diferenciar mis productos de los tuyos.-

-Esta bien.-

Emma volvió al pasillo de los cereales para encontrarse con una anciana con el cabello completamente blanco llevandoce su carrito lentamente.

-Oiga señora, SEÑORA, ese es mi carrito.-

Después de varios minutos discutiendo con la anciana sobre a quien le pertenecía el carrito, Emma lo obtuvo devuelta.

La siguiente media hora la gasto comprando y hablando con Regina y Henry, el pequeño era bastante rápido para contestar, eso lo había sacado de ella y su nariz era igual a la de Neal, pero era bastante inteligente también, eso lo aprendió de Regina. Algo que puso un poco triste a Emma era que el pequeño se parecía a su difunta madre también, de la cual su padre todavía mantenía algunas fotografías de cuando esta estaba enferma en el hospital.

La caja tenia una larga cola, y la verdad es que no avanzaba. Así perdieron otros cuarenta minutos, en los cuales Emma recibió una enojada llamado de Kathryn que quería sus pepinillos, y en los cuales se pudieron conocerse mejor y contarse los sucesos de los últimos tres años donde no se vieron. Al parecer Graham era como un tío lejano para Henry, nunca venia a verlo, pero le mandaba regalos para navidad, reyes y sus cumpleaños. La otra persona ademas de Graham en la vida de Henry era su abuela Cora, la madre de Regina, ella y Regina nunca tuvieron una buena relación desde que el padre de Regina murió, pero ahora parece que se le dio por aparecer y actuar de abuela para Henry, aunque seguía criticando a Regina por no tener uno propio y mantener la pureza de la sangre. _Vaya discurso nazi para alguien de descendencia latina._ Según Regina, su madre era todo un personaje. Después de eso, Henry solo se juntaba con los hijos de sus amigas del club de libros.

Regina discutió con la cajera por coquetear con el tipo de enfrente en vez de atenderlo, Regina tenia poca paciencia para la incompetencia.

En el estacionamiento se despidieron, pero no antes de que Emma caballerosamente ayudara a Regina a colocar sus bolsas en su auto.

Emma llego hasta su auto y luego coloco las bolsas atrás antes de poner la radio y conducir a casa.

* * *

Por alguna razón Emma estaba muy nerviosa con esto de ir a comer con Regina. Aunque Emma sabia que la mujer ya sabia como era, por alguna razón Emma quería impresionarla y vestirse bien para ella.

Emma llamo cada hora desde que volvió a casa con su teléfono de hamburguesa para saber si el plan de cenar seguía en pie, para siempre recibir la misma respuesta.

-Si Emma, sigue en pie, no cambie de opinión desde la ultima hora.-

Algo de esa mujer la ponía muy nerviosa.

Una hora mas les costo a Emma encontrar su mejor ropa para ir a ver a Regina. Que eran simplemente su nuevo par de Jeans y una chaqueta de cuero rojo, con una americana a cuadros por debajo.

Emma llamo nuevamente a Regina.

-Hola, soy yo nuevamente. ¿Quería saber si sigue en pie lo de hoy?- Pregunto nerviosa como siempre Emma.

-Oh lo siento Emma, pero no podremos hacerlo hoy.- Se escucho la voz de Regina desde el otro lado de la hamburguesa.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo Emma antes de colgar el teléfono y dejar su cuerpo caer pesadamente en la cama. _Como pude pensar que una mujer así..._ Emma fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el timbre del teléfono.

-Yo.- Atendió desanimada Emma.

-Oh, hola de nuevo Emma.- Era Regina. -Lo siento si lo tomaste enserio, era una broma. Me has llamado, prácticamente cada hora desde que nos despedimos y quería jugar un poco contigo, no fue mi intención. Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpo Regina.

-No, no hace falta Regina, es mi culpa por molestarte con tantas llamadas.-

-No la verdad es que no me importa. Y te aviso que lo de esta noche sigue, así que llega temprano. Hasta luego Emma.-

-Hasta luego Regina.-

Emma se miro una ultima vez en el espejo.

Sus enormes anteojos rectangulares no la hacían ver nada atractiva, y mucho menos con esa cola de caballo en la cual llevaba colocado su rubio cabello.

Tomo los lentes de contactos que le había comprado Kathryn. A Emma nunca le importo como la veía el resto, pero por alguna razón le importaba la opinión que Regina tuviera sobre ella. Se saco sus lentes y los coloco en su estuche, sabia que en el futuro serian cool, pero en estos momentos no eran nada atractivos, tomo cuidadosamente los lentes de contactos y se los coloco, desato su rubia cabellera y la dejo caer sobre sus hombros, se volvió a mirar en el espejo y le levanto los pulgares a su reflejo, se veía bien.

Espero una media hora mas en su cuarto antes de bajar tomar las llaves y llevarse la camioneta de su padre.

* * *

Emma llego diez minutos antes.

Llamo a la puerta y se encontró con una Regina perfectamente vestida como siempre, solo que con un delantal de cocina atado a la cintura.

-Oh, llegas temprano Emma, pasa y siéntete como en casa.- La invito a pasar Regina. -Te ves bien.-

-Gracias.- Emma pasó y se sentó en el sofá un poco tensa.

-La cena estará en cinco minutos. Si quieres ve a buscar a Henry, esta en su cuarto, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.-

Emma subió la escalera hacía el cuarto de Henry. La casa había cambiado muy poco, la diferencia entre ahora y como estaba hace tres años, era que ya no había fotos de Regina con Graham, ahora había fotos de ella y Henry, la decoración seguía siendo la misma, solo que con juguetes por aquí y por allá.

Emma hablo un poco con Henry antes de bajar con el pequeño en brazos a comer.

Regina había colocado la mesa ya y se había sacado ya el delantal.

Henry para ser un pequeño de tres años, comía mas educadamente que cualquier adolescente que Emma conoce. Claramente Regina lo había educado bien.

-Entonces ¿Como estas en la escuela Emma?- Regina comenzó una conversación.

-La verdad es que me va genial, tengo todas las materias bien arriba y me graduare como una alumna promedio, y de todas formas si aparece algún improvisto tengo una carta bajo la manga.-

-¿Y que seria esa carta?-

-El director Gold.- Regina la vio confundida. -Digamos que se algo de él, que quizás no quiera que nadie se entere. Si pasa un improvisto el me ayudara.-

Regina simplemente acintio con la cabeza, después de todo ella era abogada, estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas.

-¿Y tu Regina, como estuvo tu semana?- Regina se sorprendió, nadie le hacia esa pregunta, nunca, ni siquiera Graham cuando estaba con ella.

-Bien, común, como siempre, un caso aquí sobre fraude y otro allá por maltrato, luego cuidar de Henry, la verdad es que tu eres lo mas interesante que me paso esta semana, si no es que digo mes.-

Siguieron hablando de temas varios, rieron un poco, jugaron con Henry hasta que este se fue a dormir a las 20:45, hablaron sobre sus vidas un rato mas, Regina le ofreció una copa de sidra de manzana a Emma, pero Emma no la acepto ya que tenia que conducir hasta casa.

Eran las 21:45 cuando Regina acompaño a Emma a la puerta.

-Bueno, creo aquí es donde nos despedimos.- Dijo Emma para romper el raro silencio que se había formado entre las dos.

-Emma.- Regina se frotaba las manos por los nervios. -Me gusto pasar el tiempo contigo, si quieres podemos repetirlo la semana que viene, solo si quieres, no quiero monopolizar tu tiempo ni nada, ya sabes así pasas algo de tiempo conmigo... y Henry.-

-Claro que quiero.- Respondió alegremente Emma.

-Entonces nos vemos la semana que viene.- Regina se inclino y coloco un suave beso en la mejilla de Emma. -Hasta entonces Emma.- Ese simple beso lo inicio todo.

-Hasta entonces Regina.- Dijo Emma mientras un poco confundida se iba a la camioneta de su padre que estaba estacionada en la entrada de la casa de Regina.

* * *

La semana paso muy lento para Emma. Cuando por fin llego el día Emma llego media hora antes a la casa de Regina.

Jugo un poco con Henry, lo corrigió cuando este se equivocaba y este la reprendía a ella cuando ella utilizaba grocerias. Regina cocino. Luego hablaban durante la cena. Ponían a dormir a Henry. Y luego se quedaban hablando un rato más.

En la puerta se despedían, Regina la invitaba a venir la semana entrante y Regina colocaba un suave beso en la mejilla de Emma, Regina no lo noto, pero Emma si, esta vez sus labios se acercaron un poco mas a los de Emma.

* * *

Así siguieron dos semanas más con la misma rutina, la cuarta vez que Regina invito a Emma, al final de esta cena, Regina invito a Emma a pasar el fin de semana con ella y Henry. Emma acepto alegremente. Como siempre Regina le pregunto si tenia planes ya y que no quería monopolizar su tiempo.

Emma si tenia planes, iba a salir con Ruby y Belle, pero ellas se podrían arreglar bien sin ella. Después de todo, aunque ninguna lo sabia de la otra, Emma si sabia que ambas tenían algo en común, a ambas les gustaban los hombres mayores, Belle tenia un tórrido romance con el director Gold y a Ruby le gustaba calentar al profesor de matemáticas, lo que el no entendía es que si probaba un poco del pastel de Ruby iría a la cárcel, pero estaba tan perdido en que sus fantasías de porno de porristas se hayan vuelto realidad que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima. Lo de Belle simplemente era inmoral, ella era mayor de edad, pero seguían siendo director y alumna.

El sábado fueron al parque. Se sentaron en las bancas a hablar mientras Henry jugaba con otros niños.

Regina se sentaba como una perfecta señorita, con sus piernas juntas y sus manos sobre estas. Emma en cambio estaba sentaba lo mas relajada posible mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de Regina y cruzaba las piernas delante de ella.

Fue un hermoso día. Nunca se cansaban de saber mas de la otra, y si se quedaban sin temas para hablar, el silencio era bastante cómodo entre ellas.

El domingo fueron al centro comercial. Regina compro un par de cosas para ella, Emma un gran batido de mora azul y una pequeña paleta para Henry.

Comieron en un pequeño local y luego se dirigieron a casa de Regina.

Se despidieron nuevamente con un beso en la mejilla que cada vez estaba mas cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Lo de ir a comer los viernes a casa de Regina y luego salir los sábados y domingos, se volvió una clase de costumbre para ambas, ya no hacia falta que Regina invitara a Emma, las dos ya sabían que la otra estaría ahí por mutuo acuerdo.

* * *

El domingo de la semana siguiente cuando habían vuelto de su salida a la casa de Regina, en la despedida, Emma desidio acelerar un poco lo que venían asiendo y cuando Regina se inclino a darle su beso de despedida que ya estaba sobre la comisura de los labios, Emma giro un poco mas la cara y le dio un pequeño pico en los labios a Regina.

Se despidieron y Emma se fue a su camioneta mientras se tocaba los labios, dejando a Regina haciendo lo mismo mientras se deslizaba lentamente por la puerta cerrada.

* * *

El siguiente viernes Emma fue con miedo a las consecuencias de sus acciones del domingo pasado.

Cuando Emma llamo a la puerta de Regina a las siete en punto, Regina le abrió la puerta con su mas grande sonrisa antes de recibir a Emma con un suave y corto pico en los labios. Emma continuo con una sonrisa y siguieron con su rutina como lo hacían normalmente. Lo único que cambio es que ahora se saludan y se despedían con cortos picos en los labios que cada vez se hacían mas duraderos.

La semana siguiente mientras hablaban en el sofá después de haber puesto a dormir a Henry, Emma hizo su jugada, acorralo a Regina contra la mesada cuando esta se paro para buscar algo de beber y le estampo un beso con todas las letras.

Regina se dejo llevar y se besaron como un par de adolescentes hasta que llego la hora de que Emma se marchara.

Cuando Emma se despidió de Regina, lo hicieron con un apasionado y romántico beso.

A su clásica rutina se le sumo los acalorados besos de cada vez que tenían un momento en privado y a solas.

Nunca le dieron un nombre a lo que había entre ellas, de todas formas Emma seguía siendo "la amiga de Mami" para Henry.

Las dos tenían sentimientos por la otra. Cada día que Emma tenia libre o los días feriados, las dos se lo pasaban juntas.

Cuando se cumplieron cinco meses de su seudo-relación sin nombre, Emma decidió subir las cosas al siguiente nivel.

Era viernes y como muchos otros viernes, habían comido y habían dejado a Henry en la cama, solo que esta vez habían visto una película juntos. Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en el sofá hablando e intercalando la charla con cortos besos. En el momento en el que se formo un silencio, Emma se subió a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Regina.

Regina sabia lo que Emma buscaba. -Emma. ¿Estas segura?-

-Si.- Dijo Emma con una enorme sonrisa lasciva.

-Enserio, ¿No te importa la diferencia de 12 años?- Dijo nerviosa Regina.

-No, ademas no es mi primera vez... bueno si con una mujer... pero, creo que estamos lo bastante bien como para avanzar otro paso.- Emma dijo raramente mientras colocaba un beso en los labios de Regina y le sacaba su saco.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche?-

-Ese era el plan. Le dije a Kathryn que hoy no volvería a casa si no hasta mañana.-

Se lanzaron a la boca de la otra ni bien Emma termino de hablar. Entre los besos, Regina le saco la cazadora roja a Emma y esta iba desabotonando poco a poco la camisa de Regina.

Regina alejo suavemente la cara de Emma de su rostro. -Espera Emma, no podemos...- Dijo Regina.

Emma simplemente miro hacia abajo, mientras lentamente comenzaba a salir de encima de Regina.

-No, no, Emma.- Regina tomo a Emma por el trasero y la atrajo hacia ella, dándole un pequeño apretón ya que sus manos estaban ahí. -No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el sofá.- Dijo Regina mientras movía la cabeza de Emma con su nariz.

Emma miro en los ojos llenos de lujuria de Regina y comenzó a bajarse de ella para que juntas subieran las escaleras.

Regina presiono mas fuerte su trasero y la acerco mas a ella. Obligo a Emma a rodearla con las piernas y que se sostuviera de sus hombros. Y con una fuerza que Emma no sabia de donde la había sacado la mujer, la comenzó a subir por las escaleras mientras la besaba.

La gran hazaña de Regina de subir a Emma por las largas escaleras hasta su cuarto, la dejo agotada. Mientras Regina recuperaba su aliento tirada en la cama, Emma desidio sorprenderla.

Emma se desenvolvió de sus ropas y completamente desnuda se subió encima de Regina, quien ya había podido calmar su respiración. -Lista para ser la primera.- Dijo Emma.

* * *

Ambas se sumieron en un erótico baile de cuerpos desnudos, el cual terminaron varias horas después con ambas mujeres despeinadas y respirando fuerte. Por suerte Henry no despertó por ninguno de los gritos de Regina de cada vez que llegaba a un orgasmo.

Ambas quedaron agotadas y sudadas en los brazos de la otra.

-Gracias Emma.- Dijo Regina mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Emma.

-De nada, ¿Pero... Por que?- Dijo Emma un poco confundida.

-Por estar aquí conmigo.-

-Si.- Emma acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Regina sacando los mechones de su cara. -Lo hiciste bastante bien para ser tu primera vez con una chica.-

-Si tu también, ¿también fue tu primera vez con una mujer, no es así? Por que parecía que sabias muy bien lo que hacías.-

-Bueno...- Emma estaba un poco avergonzada. -Vi mucho porno lesbico mientras planeaba esto.- Dijo Emma mientras se reía nerviosamente. -Y saque la conclusión que era como masturbarse pero con alguien mas. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que hay mucho cariño según con quien lo haces.-

Regina rio nerviosamente. -Bueno fue asombroso, y la verdad es que no he estado con nadie mas desde que Graham se fue. Pero, de todas formas no lo hacíamos tan seguido.-

-Wow. Eso fue como hace tres años y algo mas, yo no lo hacia desde que rompí con Neal, de todas formas Rubs intento juntarme con alguien pero nunca llegamos mas lejos que un par de besos.-

-Emma, si te cuento algo, prometes no reírte.- Dijo Regina mientras escondía su rostro entre los pechos de Emma.

-Si Gina. Lo prometo-

-Eres la primera persona en provocarme uno.- Dijo Regina muy bajito.

-¿Un que?-

-Ya sabes, ademas fueron varios, al parecer el porno te sirvió.-

-Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Entonces Graham nunca llego?-

-No.-

-Bueno, yo obligaba a Neal a que me hiciera acabar con la boca si es que el terminaba primero.- Dijo Emma mientras se reía. -Pero te prometo que mientras esteas conmigo, tu siempre acabaras primero Regina, a menos que tu no quieras.- Una promesa tan absurda era dicha con las palabras mas serias que alguna vez haya dicho Emma.

* * *

Ahora su vieja rutina había cambiado, Emma se quedaba a dormir los viernes y los sábados en casa de Regina.

David se dio cuenta de como Emma ya no aparecía tanto por casa, y se dio cuenta por que el se veía obligado a hacer la mayoría de los mandados para los antojos de Kathryn que ya muy pronto daría a luz.

Cuando Emma se estaba dirigiendo a casa de Regina después de volver de la escuela, David la detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Emma donde pasas los fines de semana? La verdad que estuve muy ocupado con Kathryn los últimos meses, pero me di cuenta de que no andas por aquí.-

-¿En lo de una amiga?...-

-¿Me lo confirmas o me lo estas preguntando?- Dijo David mientras rodaba los ojos y se dirigía a uno de los cajones del mueble junto a la puerta. -Toma, por lo menos usa protección.- David saco de uno de los cajones un paquete de preservativos y se los alcanzo a Emma.

-PAPÁ. No voy a necesitar eso.- Dijo Emma indignada. -No me estoy acostando con ningún chico.-

David devolvió la caja de preservativos al cajón y saco otro paquete. -Ah entiendo, toma estos entonces.- David le alcanzo un paquete de guantes de látex. -Oh no se con que se protejan entre chicas.-

-PAPÁ.-

-Esta bien Emma, solo quiero que sepas, que apoyo con quien quieras que salgas, parece que te hace feliz.- Dijo David sinceramente.

-Gracias Pa.- Emma se acerco a abrazarlo.

-Pero en cuanto nazca el bebe quiero que la traigas aquí para conocerla.- Dijo David mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hija.

* * *

Llego el receso escolar. 15 días sin obligaciones de la escuela para Emma, y 7 días libres de parte del bufete para Regina como vacaciones.

Emma le pidió permiso a David para poder pasar las vacaciones en lo de su "Amiga". David acepto a duras penas, Kathryn estaba muy exigente con su embarazo.

Emma se quedo con Regina esos días.

Los primeros siete días fueron asombrosos. Se levantaban juntas en los brazos de la otra, preparaban el desayuno, siempre con una que otra pequeña discusión sobre si Henry podía comer comida chatarra durante las vacaciones o no, luego saldrían todos juntos a pasear, se divertían, comían afuera, volvían a casa, y Emma jugaba con Henry hasta la cena, cenaban, veían una película, acostaban a Henry y si les quedaba algo de energía, tenían sexo o simplemente se dormían en los brazos de la otra.

Cuando termino esa gloriosa semana, Regina tuvo que volver a trabajar de Lunes a Viernes. Emma se quedaba en casa a cuidar a Henry.

Regina sabia que aunque ella le haya dicho a Emma que no salieran mucho de la casa, Emma de todas formas pasaría la mayoría del tiempo con Henry en el parque. Regina decidió sorprenderlos y llevarlos a comer durante su hora de almuerzo, mucha fue la sorpresa de Regina con lo que se encontró, Emma estaba sentada en el parque tocando su guitarra con Neal... bueno... no solo con Neal, si no que Ruby y Belle también estaban con ellos, pero eso había sido suficiente para que los celos nacieran en Regina y la obligaran marcharse del lugar sin ser vista antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Lo que Regina no sabia era que Emma y Neal no tenían nada mas que una amistad como de hermanos. Neal no había parado de bromear en todo el día sobre que Emma se había convertido en la madrastra de su propio hijo y Emma se burlaba igualmente de la ridícula barba candado que se estaba dejando crecer Neal. A Neal le encanto conocer al producto de su semilla, pero intento no apegarse a el, así siguieron tocando la guitarra y cantando mientras el pequeño Henry les aplaudía sentado sobre las piernas de Belle.

* * *

Lo que vio en el parque hizo pensar a Regina sobre las bases de su relación sin nombre.

Durante la cena de esa noche Regina decidió avanzar un paso mas en su seudo-relación y como excusa de haber estado juntas hace cinco meses y algo. _Oh si, Regina estaba tan desesperada que celebro los "cinco meses y algo"._ Le regalo a Emma en una pequeña caja, una copia de las llaves de la casa.

Esa noche lo celebraron con el mas caliente sexo que tuvieron nunca, aunque se vio un poco afectado por Emma, que se había dejado puestas sus calcetas multicolor con dedos en las puntas de los pies.

* * *

El martes y el miércoles Regina almorzó con Emma y Henry durante su hora de almuerzo.

El jueves Regina dejo que Emma y Henry pasaran tiempo con los amigos de Emma en el parque, Belle era una buena chica, educada y tierna, de Ruby no sabia que pensar, siempre vestía muy reveladoramente y Neal, Regina simplemente odiaba a Neal.

El viernes fue el día mas estresante de todos. Cora vino de visita.

Llego quince minutos antes de que Regina llegara de trabajar. Pensaba que Regina había despedido a la niñera que ella le había recomendado para Henry y que la había reemplazado por Emma. Luego comenzó a tratar a Emma como una criada mientras hablaba con Henry. Por suerte llego Regina.

-¿Madre que haces aquí?- Pregunto Regina un poco enojada borrando la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi nieto?- Dijo Cora. -¿O acaso querías ocultarme que despediste a la niñera que te recomendé para Henry y en su lugar contrataste a esta inservible mucama.?-

-Que no soy mucama, ya le dije.- Se quejo Emma.

-No abuela, Emma es amiga de Mamá.- Dijo Henry sentado en las piernas de su abuela.

-Oh ¿Así que amiga?-

-Si, son muy amigas, cuando Emma no se queda a dormir, Mamá llora raramente su nombre por las noches.- Dijo Henry con pura inocencia, mientras Emma abría ampliamente los ojos, Cora levantaba una ceja y Regina se tapaba el rostro por la vergüenza. -Pero...- Henry intento continuar pero Regina lo detuvo.

-Henry cariño, ve arriba que los adultos tienen que...-

-No Regina querida, deja que el niño siga.- La detuvo Cora a ella. -Continua cariño.-

-Pero también cuando Emma se queda aveces las dos lloran o ríen raramente el nombre de la otra por las noches, aunque también creo que iremos a la iglesia muy pronto ya que muchas veces nombran a Dios.- Volvió a hablar Henry con toda la inocencia del mundo en sus palabras.

-Ahora si cariño, ve a jugar a tu cuarto que los adultos tienen que hablar.- Cora bajo a Henry de sus piernas. -Regina. Por favor toma asiento.- Cora apuntaba al sofá en el cual estaba sentada Emma.

Regina se sentó raramente junto a Emma, quien coloco una mano sobre su pierna para calmarla un poco.

-Regina.- Dio una pausa Cora antes de continuar. -Después de todo lo que te peleas conmigo, sigues sin darte cuenta que somos muy iguales.-

-No somos iguales, madre.-

-Después de esto.- Dijo mientras con su mano apuntaba a Emma, quien se puso tensa por la forma en la cual la nombro. -Creo que lo somos aun más.-

-¿De que estas hablando madre?- Pregunto Regina con enojo en su voz por la forma en la cual estaba tratando a Emma.

-No vine aquí sencillamente para saludar a Henry. Si no que vine, para invitarte a mi boda hija.-

-¿Boda?-

-Oh si querida voy a casarme nuevamente aunque tu no quieras.-

-¿Con quien?-

-Con Susan.-

-¿Con Mal?- Cora acintio. -Te vas a casar con Susan Page, mi maldita niñera y única maldita amiga de la infancia que tengo.- Regina hacia lo imposible por no levantarle la voz a su madre. -Tiene solo 7 años mas que yo y una hija propia.-

-¿Y? ¿Que quieres que haga? La contrate como mi secretaria y cosas pasaron. Ademas, ¿Cuantos años menos que tu tiene tu querida?- Dijo Cora mientras señalaba a Emma.

Emma y Regina bajaron la cabeza.

-Eso pensé.-

-Esperen, esa Susan Page ¿tiene una hija llamada Lily?- Se metió Emma en la conversación.

-Si, la joven Lilith se convertirá en la hermana de Regina, este año se graduara y con honores. Estoy pensando en invertir un poco con su madre y mandarla a una buena universidad.- Emma se golpeo la frente.

-Oh Dios.-

-¿Que sucede Emma?-

-Lily esta en mi misma clase y no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.- Emma se sostenía la cabeza con las manos. -Iré a ver a Henry.- Emma se paro del sofá y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Henry.

Regina y Cora hablaron una hora mas. En fin Regina acepto la invitación a la boda que se celebraría a principios del año siguiente.

Algo que le dijo su madre en su larga conversación comenzó a molestar la mente de Regina por los siguientes meses.

* * *

Regina durante estos meses intento alejar esa conversación con su madre lo mas que pudo y concentrarse en su carrera y su relación con Emma.

Comenzó a sentirse insegura, Emma lo notaba e intentaba preguntarle que le pasaba, pero Regina siempre evadía la pregunta.

Su relación con Emma siguió el mismo ritmo de siempre por estos meses, el único cambio era el estrés que tenia Regina sobre sus hombros y Emma que aveces no podía ir a la casa de esta por cerrar algunas materias de la escuela.

Pero un día, el peso del tiempo le cayo encima, faltaba un mes para que Emma se graduara, y Regina exploto de la peor manera posible.

Emma estaba reprendiendo a Henry por algo que hizo mal, Regina no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para saber por que Emma estaba reprendiendo a Henry, simplemente exploto.

-NO LE HABLES ASI, TU NO TIENES DERECHO. TU NO ERES SU MADRE PARA PODER HABLARLE DE ESA FORMA.- Grito Regina mientras tomaba el brazo de Henry y lo alejaba de Emma.

Emma tenia varias palabras en la punta de la lengua para replicarle a Regina. Pero se las trago todas y en lugar de palabras dejo que lagrimas salieran, su mentón se arrugo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Emma corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada y la abrió como pudo mientras corría con lagrimas en los ojos.

Llego a su auto y comenzó a golpearlo por no poder embonar la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, cuando logro abrir la puerta y luego a duras penas encendió su auto, arrojo algo por la ventanilla y enprendio su huida.

Cuando Regina se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, salio desesperada en busca de Emma. Lo único que encontró cuando salio, fueron las marcas de las ruedas del auto de Emma y la copia de las llaves de la casa que ella le había obsequiado, el aro que las mantenía unidas estaba completamente deformado por la ira con la cual Emma las separo de sus propias llaves.

* * *

Emma paro un rato aun costado de la ruta para poder calmarse y parar llorar. Cuando se detuvo se seco las lagrimas de los ojos.

No lloro hasta que llego a casa. Cuando se bajo del auto vio las abolladuras que le había hecho con los puños a su auto y eso le hizo pensar en Regina.

Entro a la casa con el rostro cubierto en lagrimas, David no llego a ver su rostro y solo vio una estela de cabello rubio subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, pero Kathryn si la vio.

La rubia se paro del sofá con su recién nacido bebe en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando sonó el teléfono, Kathryn se acerco y atendió.

-Hola, residencia Nolan.-

-Hola, ¿Emma?- La voz de una mujer sonó del otro lado de la linea, Kathryn se salto las preguntas y piso fuerte sobre las conclusiones.

-¿Que le has hecho a mi niña para que este de esa forma? De todos los años que he sido su madrastra jamas la he visto llorar de esa forma, ni de ninguna otra, nunca la he visto llorar espero que tengas una buena excusa, llego a casa con la cara empapada en lagrimas, hecha un desastre.- Grito enojada al teléfono Kathryn.

Del otro lado la mujer se partió en llanto. -Dígale a Emma que lo siento mucho y que venga a casa que necesito... necesito hablar con ella.- Los llantos se siguieron escuchando unos segundos mas y luego la voz de un niño se escucho.

-¿Mami por que estas llorando?- Luego se corto la llamada.

Kathryn colgó el teléfono y subió lentamente a la habitación de Emma.

Emma estaba tirada en su cama boca abajo.

-Emma cariño, ¿Que sucedió?- Se acerco lentamente a su hijastra.

-Nada.- Respondió Emma desde debajo de su almohada.

-Emma, se que no es nada, y que tal vez no quieras hablar de esto,así que solo te haré preguntas fáciles y me respondes con si o no, ¿De acuerdo?- Emma acintio sin darse vuelta.

-¿Estas saliendo con una mujer?- Emma acintio. -¿Esta casada?- Ahora negó. Kathryn suspiro por lo menos no era eso. -¿Es madre soltera?- Acintio. -¿Y tuvieron un desacuerdo?-

-Si.- Dijo Emma mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Kathryn que tenia el bebé en brazos. -Henry había roto un florero y comenzó a esconder los pedazos bajo la alfombra, yo lo encontré y le comenze a decir que no debía hacer eso, y lo peligroso que era. De la nada Regina sale enojada y me grita que yo no soy su madre y que no tengo ningún derecho de reprenderlo, Regina venia un poco estresada estos últimas semanas pero todo seguía bien, pero eso que dijo, eso me dolió mucho.- Explico Emma mientras se sacaba los lentes de contacto.

-Oh Emma cariño.- Kathryn cambio al bebe de brazo y se sentó junto a Emma mientras le acariciaba la espalda. -Emma ¿Esta Regina es la misma que la del bebé?-

-Si...- Dijo Emma antes de seguir llorando en el hombro de Kathryn.

-Ella llamo a casa recién, estaba llorando y me pidió que te dijera que lo siente mucho y que fueras a su casa a hablar con ella.-

Emma se separo de Kathryn y se levanto de la cama, tomo sus gruesos lentes y se encamino hasta la puerta.

-Emma ¿Adonde crees que vas?-

-A hablar con ella, ¿Voy a ver que demonios quiere?- Dijo Emma sin voltearse.

Kathryn la detuvo antes de que bajara las escaleras. -Oh no Emma, no iras en este estado, te acompañara tu padre.-

Y no se hablo mas, Kathryn levanto a David del sofá le dio un corto resumen y lo obligo a llevar a Emma a hablar con Regina.

* * *

David intento hablar con su hija durante el recorrido, pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y solo le dirigía la palabra para darle indicaciones.

Cuando por fin llegaron David se dio cuenta donde estaban. -Emma ¿Esta no es la casa de...- Emma ya había salido del auto.

David vio como Emma se paro frente la puerta de entrada por lo menos 2 minutos sin hacer un movimiento, se bajo del auto y se paro junto a su hija para luego tocar el timbre por ella.

* * *

Regina no vio a David, lo único que vio fue la enojada mirada de su rubia.

-Oh Emma.- Regina se arrojo a si misma hacia Emma y le planto un profundo beso que Emma no correspondió. -Oh Emma perdoname. No quise decir ninguna de esas cosas, te amo Emma. Por favor perdoname.- Decía Regina mientras plantaba pequeños besos en los labios de Emma que esta seguía sin corresponder.

-Ehm. Ehm. Ehm.- Intento carraspear David. David era una cabeza mas alto que Emma y Regina, cuando Regina se encontró con Emma hace ya muchos meses en el supermercado esta media unos centímetros menos que ella, ahora estaba unos centímetros mas alta que ella, se notaba de donde lo heredo.

-Papá, espera en el auto.- David volvió al auto pero sin antes darle la señal universal de te estoy vigilando a Regina.

Emma se quedo parada mirando a Regina hasta que su padre entro al auto.

-Me lastimo mucho lo que dijiste Regina.- Dijo Emma fría intentando mantener las lagrimas.

-Lo siento mucho Emma.- Dijo Regina mientras se frotaba nerviosa las manos.

-¿Por que me dijiste esas cosas? Rompieron mi maldito corazón.- Emma estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Tenia miedo Emma...-

-Miedo de que, nunca amenace con llevarme a Henry, tampoco pensé en salir con nadie mas desde que te vi en Hot-Topic hace como 9 meses, ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza serte infiel, aunque ni siquiera se si somos una pareja o no, jamas te avergoncé en publico ni nada, DE QUE DEMONIOS TIENES MIEDO REGINA.-

-DE PERDERTE EMMA.- Grito Regina.

-¿Como?- Pregunto Emma confundida.

-Cuando mi madre vino dijo algo que me quedo en la cabeza todo este tiempo.-

-Eso fue hace mas de tres meses, ¿Que diablos te dijo que te puso tan tensa estos últimos meses?-

-Que ya estas terminando la escuela y muy pronto iras a la universidad. Y te iras por un mínimo de dos años o tal vez mas y solo vendrás en vacaciones. Y en ese tiempo lejos de aquí tal vez conozcas a alguien mas, alguien de tu misma edad, o sin hijos, o que tenga tus mismos intereses, y no quiero quedarme aquí esperando a que vuelvas para luego encontrarme con que conociste a alguien mas y me dejas sola.- Regina ya estaba soltando lagrimas para cuando termino de hablar.

Regina estaba mirando al suelo todavía cuando escucho la fría respuesta de Emma. -No puedo creer que pienses tan bajo de mi Regina.- Regina levanto la cabeza para ver a los ojos a Emma, lo único que podía ver era como la luz que se reflejaba en los cristales de los lentes. -Yo nunca te dejaría Regina, he comenzado a enamorarme de ti desde la primera vez que me invitaste aquí, ya te amo en este momento. A ti y a Henry. Tenia miedo de decírtelo, tal vez tu te asustaría o algo, no lo se... cuando me dijiste eso hoy, yo ya tenia todo planeado o mas o menos planeado, cuando lo dijiste sentí que todo se me cayo abajo, creí que en algún momento podríamos llegar a ser una familia. Recuerdas esa nota que te di hace tres años, "Si tu sigues, yo sigo".- Regina asintió, Emma sabia que la recordaba estaba encuadrada sobre la cama. -Es lo que digo ahora Regina, yo te amo, y seguiré a tu lado, solo si tu quieres seguir conmigo.- Emma tenia los puños fuertemente apretados.

Regina se arrojo a abrazar a Emma. Todavía estaban paradas en la entrada de la casa con la puerta abierta y la verdad es que no le importaba que todo el barrio se enterara de lo que tenia con la joven rubia.

-Te amo Emma, perdoname por lo que te dije, no estaba pensando, la verdad es que ya eres mayor y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, pero sigues siendo dependiente de tus padres, pero quiero que te mudes conmigo y Henry en cuanto te gradúes, quiero disfrutarte lo mas que pueda hasta que te vayas. ¿Estas de acuerdo?- Dijo Regina mientras se alejaba de Emma para poder verla a los ojos.

Emma abrazo a Regina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. -Claro que lo haré Regina. De todas formas el sistema de estadounidense es un chiste, soy mayor pero sigo siendo menor, prácticamente puedo hacer porno, pero no puedo comprar cervezas. Ademas Regina no voy a ir a la universidad.-

Regina aligero su agarre en Emma y la miro a los ojos fijamente. -¿QUE?-

-Que no voy a ir a la universidad.-

-Oh no Emma, tu iras a la universidad, tienes que ir, para tener un futuro, y tener...- Emma coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Regina.

-Espera, espera, aun no te dije el porque.- Regina se calmo un poco. -Me meteré en la academia de policía.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, en estos años que tuve para pensar bien las cosas, decidí que quiero proteger a las personas que amo, entonces entrare en las fuerzas de la policía de Storybrook, sera sencillo, solo tres meses de reclusión, para prueba y entrenamiento, y luego simplemente tendré que quedarme los días de semana en reclusión hasta que termine mi entrenamiento, luego me darán la placa y listo.-

-Wow. No sabia que quisieras...-

-Si es que quería sorprenderte dentro de poco, pero ya sabes lo que paso...-

-Emma nunca parare de pedirte disculpas por e...-

-Eso no importa Regina, recuerda tu me amas y yo te amo, y mientras tu sigas, yo sigo.-

Emma se abalanzo para besar a Regina, pero esta la detuvo con dos dedos. -Espera Emma. Si lo hacemos lo haremos como se debe. Emma Nolan ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si.- Dijo Emma antes de juntar sus labios con los de Regina.

Las dos se sumergieron en un romántico beso de reconciliación.

BUMP. BUMP. BUMMMMMMMMP. Era la bocina de la camioneta de David. -HEY SIGO AQUI.- Grito este.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

-Emma, haré tu platillo favorito, ¿Te quedas a comer?-

-¿Pizza?-

-No, lasaña, pero si quieres haré pizza.-

-No, no, no, tu lasaña esta perfecta, claro que me quedo a comer.-

-Dile a tu padre que esta invitado también si quiere.-

-Esta bien.- Emma se alejo un poco de Regina y le grito a su padre. -PAPÁ DICE REGINA SI QUIERES QUEDARTE A COMER.-

Este bajo la ventanilla y contesto. -NO LO SE, KAT SE QUEDO SOLA EN CASA CON EL BEBÉ.-

-TRAIGALA TAMBIEN SEÑOR NOLAN. DE TODAS FORMAS TODAVIA NO COMENCÉ.-

-ESTA BIEN.- David dio reversa y fue a buscar a Kathryn.

-Creo que todo esta bien ahora ¿no?- Dijo Emma mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Regina.

-Si todo esta muy bien.-

Cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a cocinar juntas.

Durante la cena Kathryn interrogo a Regina sobre su relación con Emma, David felicito a Emma por querer entrar en la policía cuando se graduara, Henry comenzó a hacer varias preguntas sobre la relación de su madre con la rubia y todos rieron cuando este comenzó a llamar Ma a Emma.

* * *

Llego el día de la graduación. Regina estuvo presente. Emma se saco varias fotos de recuerdo con sus viejos amigos y su padre. Cora y Susan también estuvieron presentes para ver a Lily, fue un momento tan raro ver a Regina hablar con Susan sobre como esta pasaría de ser su amiga de la infancia a ser su madrastra. Podría preguntarle a Regina como se siente o podría esperar unos siete años y preguntarle a Neal como se siente que Belle sea su Mami. El director Gold y Belle parecen estar verdaderamente enamorados y por lo que escuche de Belle iban a esperar hasta que Belle saque su doctorado en la universidad antes de hacerlo publico, una diferencia de 20 años no es nada cuando hay amor.

Regina se la paso lanzando dagas a la espalda de Neal con los ojos ,cada vez que este se acercaba a Emma, y mucho mas, cuando se entero que Neal también se uniría a la policía. Neal entraría con Emma aun si su madre, su padre y su padrastro no querían, Gold y Milah querían que fuera doctor y Killian simplemente secundaba lo que pensaba Milah.

* * *

El tiempo paso, Regina y Henry pasaron las fiestas de Navidad y Año nuevo con los Nolan, ellos ya los tomaban como parte de la familia.

El 6 de enero se celebro la boda de Cora con Susan, Lily se sorprendió al ver a Emma en la boda de su madre con su jefa y pareja, como no mas ni menos que la pareja de su nueva hermanastra. Regina estuvo un poco estresada estos días por que Cora le dijo que se mudarían cerca de su casa, Susan y Lily no tenían mucho dinero y eran una familia humilde compuestas por ellas dos después de que el padre de Lily se llevara todo el dinero y se marchara, Lily estaba feliz de que su madre aya encontrado la felicidad con una acaudalada mujer que les daría un mejor lugar para vivir y pagaría su colegiatura.

Emma y Lily comenzaron a socializar un poco mientras lo que duro la boda, en la escuela no se llevaban bien por que tenían distinta clases de amigos y por que Lily era de las que le hizo la vida difícil a Emma cuando esta quedo embarazada. Ahora se hicieron amigas rápidamente.

Paso un poco mas de tiempo y Emma se metió en la academia de policías. Regina y Henry la extrañaron mucho en el tiempo que esta no estuvo, y cuando permitieron las visitas después de la mitad de los tres meses, Regina siempre era la primera en la fila.

Cuando entro la primera vez a la sala de visitas todos se voltearon a ver a la hermosa morena que entraba moviendo sus caderas sensualmente y con un pequeño de unos cuatro años tomado de su mano. Mientras caminada por las mesas de visitas todos se volteaban para ver a quien venia a visitar. En la parte delantera de la sala de visitas se sentaban los que estaban desde hace ya tiempo y detrás los mas jóvenes y novatos de la academia. Cuando paso la mitad de la sala todos dejaron de creer que era la esposa e hijo de alguno y comenzaron a pensar que tal vez era la madre o la hermana de alguno de los novatos, grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando la novata Emma Nolan se paro de su mesa y la saludo con un profundo beso, tomo al chico sobre sus piernas y se sentaron a hablar.

* * *

Emma se graduó de la academia y con honores dos años después, ahora es oficial de policía, Regina es jefa de su propio bufete de abogados y el pequeño Henry va a entrar en la primaria.

Viven todos juntos y felices en la casa Mills, muy pronto a ser Nolan-Mills ya que Emma le pidió su mano a Regina.

La vida ya las había cursado hace seis años y tres años después las volvió a cruzar para mejor, ahora tres años mas adelante están juntas y como una familia. Y ahora están planeando en expandir la familia después de la boda.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, tenia pensado hacer un drable y luego lanzar otros mas como continuación si les gustaba, pero termino siendo así, por que mi internet anda con problemas y no creo que pueda publicar tan seguido. Si les gusto manden Reviews. Y denlen al Follow y al Fav, porque si les gusto a varias personas tal vez ponga una continuación con una visita de Graham a Regina y la nueva familia Nolan-Mills. Sin mas que decir Au Revoir.**

" _Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe, Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind, Possessing and caressing me_

 _Jai Guru Deva OM."_


End file.
